Inspiration dépassée
by Kurome95
Summary: Sasuke est un prodige de l'écriture, son nouveau défi est simple : écrire un roman qui fera frémir de peur ses lecteurs. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à vivre mot pour mot ce qu'il avait écrit ! Pour ne rien arranger il va faire la rencontre d'un jeune homme bien étrange qui semble le connaitre un peu trop...


**Disclamer** : Le monde de Naruto appartient toujours à Kishimoto Masashi, et oui.

Bonjour ! Voici un OS que j'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mes documents, il est étrange c'est vrai mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke tira longuement sur sa cigarette pour trouver l'inspiration, ne dit-on pas que la pire crainte de l'écrivain est la page blanche ? En effet, mais elle ne perturbait pas le prodige Uchiwa. A peine eut-il fini son dernier roman qu'il se lançait dans la préparation d'un nouveau. Rien n'était trop difficile pour lui, sa créativité n'avait pas de limite selon les dires des journalistes. Le brun avait une particularité qui faisait tout son succès. Un roman, un genre. Le premier fut un roman d'amour passionné, le second un thriller palpitant, le troisième un roman historique se passant durant la Grèce Antique... Il maîtrisait tous les domaines possible, et cette fois il voulait tester le monde angoissant du surnaturelle. Serait-il capable de faire frémir ses lecteurs ? Nul doute, il était confiant.

Il tira à nouveau sur le bâtonnet, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce défi lui plaisait. Sasuke n'avait pas encore commençait la phase d'écriture mais d'innombrables feuilles de brouillons couvraient son bureau. Il prit son stylo à plume et traça d'une écriture élégante les premières idées qu'il voulait absolument mettre dans le roman.

_Héros : Jeune homme cartésien issu de bonne famille. Reçoit un soir trois appels téléphoniques, personne au bout de la ligne mais il entend des bruits étranges (pleurs ou respirations irrégulières ?) peu de temps après il ressent comme une présence chez lui._

Sasuke réfléchit sur le type de présence, quel type de fantôme devait-il prendre ? Il y en avait tellement dans la culture Japonaise. Un Onryo ? Non un esprit vengeur ne serait pas assez subtil pour son roman. Un esprit noble et puisant comme les Goryo ? Non plus, il ne voulait pas refaire un roman historique. Soudainement il pensa à l'Ubume. Belle, mystérieuse, inquiétante. Le fantôme d'une belle femme morte tragiquement lors de l'accouchement de son enfant. Le brun hocha la tête et reprit ses notes.

_La présence est un Ubume, il s'agit d'une femme grande et longiligne avec une longue chevelure brune qui lui tombe au niveau des reins. Elle porte une robe rouge. Dans ses bras se trouve une couverture, on devine un nouveau-né (mort). _

Pendant plusieurs heures l'écrivain nota son scénario, depuis son plus jeune âge il aimait se surpasser alors ce livre sera tout aussi excellent que les précédents. Mais sur le coup des vingt-et-une heures une violente migraine l'obligea à arrêter, depuis plusieurs mois il souffrait de douleur répétées. Son éditeur disait que c'était dû au surmenage mais le brun ne voulait en aucun cas prendre congé pour se reposer. Il posa son stylo et alla dans sa magnifique cuisine américaine pour se prendre un verre d'eau, il savait que les médicaments ne marcheraient pas, il avait tout tenté. Se vider la tête était la seule solution. Il s'installa ensuite sur son canapé en velours. Le salon était plongé dans une douce lumière qui l'apaisa instantanément. Ses muscles se relâchèrent jusqu'au moment où la sonnerie stridente du téléphone brisa le silence.

C'était sans doute son éditeur, Kakashi avait la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Il traîna les pieds et décrocha, il avait une réplique cinglante déjà préparée à lui balancer.

- Allô ?

Personne ne lui répondit, il fronça les sourcils et quand il s'apprêta à raccrocher il entendit une respiration laborieuse. Son mal de crâne l'empêchait de chercher une explication, il rompit simplement l'appel. A peine eut-il remit le téléphone sur son socle que la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Sasuke garda son calme. Cette fois la respiration était plus forte, elle donnait l'impression que la personne se trouvait sous un tunnel. Agacé il raccrocha et prit la direction du lit, cependant dès qu'il eut le dos tourné il y eu un nouvel appel. L'homme laissa sonner, la sonnerie lui vrilla les tympans longuement. Le répondeur se déclencha finalement. Après le bip sonore les hurlements d'un bébé résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le brun se figea, n'en pouvant plus il se précipita pour débrancher l'appareil. Puis il se mit a sourire étrangement.

- Amusant... souffla-t-il.

Il monta tout de même se coucher, une fois assis sur son lit il attrapa le petit carnet de notes qu'il rangeait toujours dans sa table de chevet. Il se réveillait souvent en pleine nuit pour écrire ce qui lui passé par la tête. Le brun écrit dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait ressenti lors des appels. Après tout il voulait écrire une scène semblable dans son roman, autant se baser sur son propre ressentie. Il s'endormie rapidement.

La nuit fût mouvement. Ce n'était pas à cause de cauchemars mais l'écrivain avait tantôt chaud tantôt froid, il passa son temps à se couvrir et à se découvrir. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. À sept heures il abandonna toute tentative pour dormir il se leva et prit une douche. L'eau brûlante coula sur son corps blême et la buée envahit la salle de bain. Prendre un rendez-vous dans un hammam lui chatouilla l'esprit pendant un court instant. Nu il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya, quand il leva les yeux vers l'immense miroir il vit une forme rouge. Il n'arriva pas à définir ce que c'était à cause de la buée alors il passa sa main rapidement sur la surface froide pour la nettoyer. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le reflet mais le brun se retourna pour vérifier, et là il vit une autre de ses serviettes, une rouge. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il en avait une rouge. Il ricana face à sa bêtise. Il décida de se peigner les cheveux mais cette fois il vit clairement une silhouette dans le miroir, celle d'une femme vêtue de rouge. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Il se revêtit le plus vite possible pour se réfugier dans le salon.

Malheureusement le téléphone sonna, Sasuke lâcha un grognement alors que son cœur s'accélérait sensiblement. Lentement il décrocha et déglutit.

- Allô ?

- Alors mon ptit chou ça avance ton nouveau roman ?

Sasuke soupira de soulagement, tellement soulagé qu'il ne releva pas le surnom de son éditeur.

- Ah c'est vous... et bien oui on peut dire ça.

- Très bien, j'ai plusieurs séances de dédicaces à proposer alors écoute bien.

Le jeune écrivain hocha la tête, tout ouïe. Il laissa son regard parcourir les divers amulettes qu'il accrochait sur son mur tout en écoutant l'autre homme. Un détail attira son attention, il souleva des fils noirs qui traînaient sur la commode et les souleva pour les examiner. Sasuke manqua de lâcher le téléphone lorsqu'il comprit que c'était une mèche de longs cheveux bruns qu'il tenait. D'où pouvait-elle venir ? Sa femme de ménage avait les cheveux blonds... Prit d'un violent dégoût il secoua la main pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite. A qui ces cheveux appartenaient ?

- Quelle date te convient ?

- Comment ? Euh, je l'ai prends toutes ! débita-t-il.

- Et bien c'est un miracle ! Je te rappelle la semaine prochaine. Passe une bonne journée.

Sasuke raccrocha le cœur battant, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et décida d'écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il devait se changer les idées. Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans accroche à son plus grand soulagement, pas de coup de fils, pas de cheveux, rien. En début de soirée il quitta son appartement pour faire les courses. Au retour il croisa sa vieille voisine dans l'ascenseur, il la salua et appuya sur le neuvième étage. Il patienta avec son sac de provisions dans les bras. Étrangement l'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas au neuvième mais au dernier étage, le douzième. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Sasuke appuya sur le neuf mais les portes restèrent ouvertes. L'homme s'énerva et martyrisa le pauvre bouton. Rien n'y faisait elles ne se fermaient pas. Puis des pleurs attirèrent son attention, il se figea, un bébé pleurait alors que c'était impossible. Sa respiration se bloqua, il tourna lentement la tête et lâcha son sac. Sa voisine avait disparu, à la place une jeune femme en robe rouge s'y trouvait. Impossible de voir son visage, sa longue chevelure brune le cachait. Une mélodie inquiétante s'éleva alors que les pleurs redoublaient.

Il n'en fallait plus pour Sasuke pour avoir vraiment peur il quitta précipitamment l'ascenseur et vit avec horreur que l'inconnue le suivait. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir qui lui semblait interminable. Il frappa à plusieurs portes pour trouver de l'aide, en vain, tout était incroyablement vide. Il ne trouva d'autre solution que prendre l'escalier de service pour accéder au toit. Le brun manqua plusieurs fois de tomber mais il devait fuir à tout prix ces pleurs incessants. Il déboula sur le toit, l'air chaud lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- _Dodo, dodo, Dodo, bébé... Les chansons du berceau... Chante le canari... Dodo..._

La voix résonnait, et la femme le suivait sans cesse. Il la voyait, là le dos courbé entrain de portée son... bébé ?

- _Il a froid... _dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Non... Ne vous avancez pas ! cria-t-il.

Mais elle continua. Elle était maintenant assez proche pour que l'homme s'aperçoit que la femme avait les bras osseux et grisâtre.

- _Je te conseil de courir, vite._ conseilla une voix dans sa tête.

Il regarda autour de lui, il ne trouva pas l'homme qui s'était adressé d'une voix ferme.

- _Cours_.

- Où ça ! cria le concerné.

La jeune femme s'avança encore, lorsque Sasuke recula son pied heurta quelque chose. Il perdit l'équilibre et senti son corps basculer en arrière et il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté lorsqu'il comprit qu'il tombé de l'immeuble. Il allait faire une chute de douze étages. Il allait mourir. Il vida l'intégralité de ses poumons dans un cri de détresse, la chute lui semblait interminable.

Il se réveilla péniblement, l'odeur de poussière et de terre mouillée envahirent ses narines, il ouvrit finalement les yeux mais il était incapable de bouger. En prime il avait l'impression d'avoir un étau qui se resserrait autour de son crâne.

- Monsieur est réveillé ! s'écria un homme.

Il ne dit rien, il se demandait comment il pouvait être vivant. Mais tant que la femme avait disparu le reste lui importait peu. C'est les bras tremblants qu'il tenta de se relever. Après plusieurs tentatives il réussit à se mettre en tailleur. Il leva la tête vers l'inconnu. C'était un homme un peu plus jeune que lui, un blond au teint halé qui le fixait avec un air amusé.

- Joli vol plané. ricana-t-il.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Personne, s'esclaffa-t-il avant de reprendre, mais tu peux m'appeler Naruto si tu veux.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis regarda autour de lui et sous coup de la surprise il ouvrit la bouche. Il se trouvait en pleine campagne ! Non loin se trouvait des vielles et grandes bâtisses traditionnelles, le reste n'était que des friches. Comment pouvait-il être ici alors qu'il était tombé de son immeuble en plein Tokyo ?

- Je suis mort ?

Le dénommé Naruto éclata de rire comme s'il avait dit une hérésie, il mit un bon moment avant de se calmer, puis il encra son regard bleu dans le sien.

- Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus vivant !

- Où suis-je ? s'énerva l'écrivain.

- A toi de me le dire.

Sasuke était perdu il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part en compagnie d'un crétin fini ! Il se massa la tempe, manquait plus que ses migraines reviennent... Il réussit néanmoins à se relever, le blond fit de même, il était vêtu d'un kimino en soie blanche.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Faut mieux pas rester ici, c'est dangereux.

- Comment ça « dangeureux » ? s'écria le brun.

Mais l'homme fit un simple haussement d'épaules, il l'intima ensuite de le suivre. Le chemin se fit en silence, Sasuke se demandait qui pouvait-être cette personne qui souriait comme un imbécile heureux. Il menait pourtant une vie tranquille et tout avait basculé lorsqu'il avait... commençait à écrire son livre ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Il se sentait désorienté. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des bâtiments, à première vue elles semblaient abandonnées ce qui ne rassurait pas Sasuke. Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans l'une des bâtisses, le brun se sentit immédiatement épié, ses muscles se crispèrent jusqu'à en être douloureux.

La maison était très ancienne elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à tout instant. Le blond l'invita dans le salon typiquement japonais, des tatamis recouvraient le sol et au milieu trônait une table basse. Naruto s'assit sans hésiter et convia l'autre. D'abord incertain le brun s'installa finalement, et le silence aussi. Le blond semblait dans son monde, il dessinait des signes si la surface rugueuse de la table en bois. Sasuke tripotait ses doigts, il finit par croire qu'il aurait dut mourir au lieu de se retrouver ici.

Le planché craqua et attira l'attention de l'écrivain, à travers les portes en papier de riz se trouvaient des gens. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la pièce et d'un coup des formes, non des personnes, traversèrent les portes. Des êtres fantomatiques erraient dans la pièce, lorsque l'une d'entre elles passa derrière lui il frissonna. Mais l'autre homme ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

- Ce sont des errants, c'est à peine s'ils te voient. signala-t-il avec son éternel sourire.

- Pourquoi ils sont là ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je ne suis pas dans leur tête... bon on n'avance pas trop là, tu vas dire où on est ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire ! cria-t-il si fort que les esprits se figèrent. T'es un esprit c'est ça ?

- Non ! Je suis vivant comme toi enfoiré. À ton avis pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'étais tranquille mais un putain de fantôme m'a poursuivi !

- Et d'où il venait ce fantôme Sasuke ?

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Ce n'est pas la question Sasuke, d'où, il, venait, ce, fantôme ? demanda-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

- J'écrivais mon nouveau livre et...

- Donc...

- Ça s'est passé comme dans mon scénario... souffla le brun.

- Bah putain t'es long à la détente, prodige de l'écriture rien du tout ! se moqua Naruto en lui offrant un sourire moqueur. Où te trouves-tu Sasuke ?

- Tout ça n'est pas dans mon livre, j'ai juste écrit le passage sur l'Ubume !

Il n'avait jamais décrit une campagne abandonnée ! Il avait continué à écrire et l'histoire se passait entièrement en lieu clos, rien à voir avec sa situation. C'était déjà bien assez étrange que ce qu'il écrit prenne vie. Et il y avait ce blond étrange qui semblait le connaitre un peu trop bien...

- Bon ben bienvenue dans le monde des errants... Faut vraiment tout te dire. dit l'inconnu.

- Super je suis mort.

- Mais non je te dis !

- Je rentre comment imbécile ?

Il haussa les épaules. De rage l'écrivain frappa la table et se leva.

- Tu comptes aller où ?

- Trouver un moyen pour rentrer.

- Bah je n'ai pas le choix alors, je viens.

- Tu n'es pas obligé ! cracha-t-il.

- Hélas si.

Il se leva à son tour pour le suivre. Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les ombres errer sans but dans le couloir. S'il rentrait chez lui il pourrait se vanter d'avoir écrit le meilleur livre d'épouvante qui existe, il n'y avait aucun doute. Arrivés dans la cour sableuse le brun remarqua une petite fille masquée faire des ronds sur sa bicyclette rouillée, la scène lui paraissait d'un morbide sans nom. Naruto lui, n'y prêtait toujours pas attention, ses sandales continuaient à battre doucement le sable.

Il ne savait pas où il allait en arpentant ainsi les chemins boueux, il voulait juste rentrer. L'écrivain se promit même d'arrêter de fumer une fois tout ça finit.

Dans ce monde le soleil semblait incroyablement fictif, il brillait intensément mais la lumière qu'il émettait était rougeoyante.

- Baisse la tête et retient ta respiration. ordonna d'un coup Naruto.

Il ne comprit pas mais s'exécuta, il se mit à fixer ses pieds. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage, néanmoins il ne leva pas la tête. Mais il prit peur lorsque, soudain, une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la bouche et inspira, aussitôt il bloqua sa respiration mais c'était trop tard.

- _Suis-je belle_ ? demanda une voix douce.

Il leva la tête et fit face à une magnifique femme dont la partie inférieur de son visage était dissimulée pour une longue écharpe.

- Ou...i

- _Suis-je toujours belle_ ? redemanda la jeune femme en baissant son écharpe.

Kuchisake onna ! Sasuke faisait face à la plus célèbre des légendes urbaines, la femme à la bouche fendue. Qu'importe sa réponse la légende disait qu'elle tuait tous les hommes qu'elle questionnait. Il regarda difficilement la bouche dont les commissures déchirées formaient un large sourire sanglant. Que dire ? Pouvait-il seulement s'enfuir ?

- Oui. dit-il finalement d'un ton hésitant.

Elle ne fit rien, sauf pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle leva le bras et là Sasuke vit une gigantesque paire de ciseaux aux lames aiguisaient. Les jambes de l'homme faillirent flancher mais Naruto intervint et saisie le poignet de la femme celle-ci le regarda intriguait et le prit finalement pour cible. Le blond restait étrangement calme alors que l'arme s'avançait lentement vers sa gorge. Dans un dernier effort la femme força et les lames s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Sasuke resta interloqué, le corps de son compagnon tomba lourdement à terre alors que la femme se baissait pour déloger les ciseaux du corps. L'objet sortit dans un bruit de succion épouvantable. L'esprit ne jeta pas même un regard à l'écrivain et partie. Sasuke se précipita vers le corps. Naruto avait maintenant la gorge déchiquetée et le sang avait inondé son kimono. Il le secoua bêtement dans le vain espoir de le réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ça si personne n'était à ses côtés. Se retrouver seul ici le terrifia, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Au lieu d'arrêter de fumer il arrêterait plutôt d'écrire !

- Merde ça fait mal !

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et fixa le « mort ».

- Ben quoi ? Je voudrai bien t'y voir !

- Mais...

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré je t'avais prévenu, mais non t'écoutes rien. Elle t'aurait tué, ici il n'y a personne de vivant tu es la proie idéale dans ce monde !

- Mais... toi ? demanda le brun en état de choc.

- Laisse tomber, ça va ! grogna-t-il en se frottant énergiquement la gorge.

- Qui es-tu ?

- A toi de me le dire.

Naruto était redevenu sérieux, il le regardait avait une telle intensité que le brun en fut dérouté. L'inconnu se releva et reprit sa marche, Sasuke le suivit silencieusement, le nouveau mystère était de trouver l'identité de son compagnon de mésaventure. Ils escaladèrent une colline, une fois au sommet Sasuke fut ébloui par un... deuxième soleil ? Un soleil puissant et orangé qui colorait l'herbe et faisait scintiller une rivière. Le blond s'avança au bord de l'eau pour la contempler. Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent l'eau s'écouler, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement reposant que l'écrivain ne sut identifier.

- C'est la rivière du repos. informa Naruto comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les âmes s'écoulent ici et jusqu'à trouver la paix.

L'homme souriait sereinement et les rayons du soleil dans sa chevelure blonde lui donnaient un aspect presque divin. Pendant un court instant il crut le connaitre mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Qui es-tu... murmura le brun perdu dans la contemplation de la rivière.

- Qui suis-je ? répéta-t-il en lui tendant une pâquerette.

Sasuke prit entre ses doigts la fragile fleur, il regarda ensuite le blond qui avait un sourire éblouissant, ce dernier ria d'un ton léger avant de fixer le ciel. Alors que tout semblait paisible une violente douleur au crâne lui arracha un cri, le brun se prit la tête en les mains mais la douleur s'amplifiait. Entre deux gémissements il sentit les lèvres de Naruto se poser sur sa tempe, il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Progressivement la douleur s'estompa, au plus grand soulagement du concerné.

- Il est temps de se réveiller Sasuke.

L'écrivain le regarda perplexe, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Réveille-toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Réveille-toi.

- Je ne...

- Réveille-toi !

Sasuke faillit crier lorsqu'il vit le visage de Naruto se déformer d'un coup pour devenir un visage putride et lacéré. Son le choc Sasuke tomba à la renverse et sa tête heurta lourdement un rocher.

L'homme ouvrit subitement les yeux, des appareils bipaient un peu partout autour de lui, il voulut bouger mais il en fut incapable. L'écrivain tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur affolé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de trouver Naruto. Mais la pièce était vide. D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un cria « il est réveillé ! » ; puis plus rien. Peu à peu Sasuke comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Était-il rentré chez lui ? Pour l'instant l'homme était désorienté, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Toute une équipe rentra dans la chambre en silence, trois femmes et un homme. Ils vérifièrent ses constantes puis l'homme prit la parole.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Uchiwa, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien je suppose. souffla-t-il incertain.

- On peut dire que vous êtes un miraculé, il est inconcevable de survivre à une chute de douze étages. Vous rappelez-vous pourquoi vous avez sauté ?

Sasuke resta silencieux et se souvint parfaitement de l'ubume qui l'avez poursuit.

- Bien... Vous disposerez d'un psychologue.

Il n'avait pas voulu se suicider ! Il désira le lui dire mais son corps était vidé de son énergie.

- Nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer monsieur. reprit l'homme d'un ton professionnel. Suite à votre chute vous souffrez que de quelques fractures, rien de grave, vous avez eu une chance incroyable. Mais lors des scanners nous avons remarqué autre chose... Souffrez-vous de migraines répétées depuis quelques mois ?

Sasuke hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi le médecin lui demandait ça. Il vit deux infirmières s'échanger un regard compatissant. Il fixa à nouveau l'homme.

- Avez-vous fait des rêves étranges ou même eu des... hallucinations ?

Le brun se crispa, et refusa pendant de longues secondes de répondre. Il garda pour lui l'histoire de l'ubume, de la campagne et même sa rencontre avec Naruto. Il fit non de la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous avez une tumeur, je suis désolé. Elle est inopérable.

- Non...

- Je suis désolé, vous serez bien suivit ici. Si par malchance vous avez des hallucinations prévenez-moi sur le champ.

- Non. Je n'ai pas d'hallucination, non...

- C'est une possibilité monsieur.

Non il n'avait pas rêvé ! Les coups de fils, la mèche de cheveux, tout était réel ! Il lâcha un gémissement. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il ne s'était pas jeter du haut de son immeuble sans raison, il n'était pas fou ! Les infirmières le regardèrent avec tristesse.

- Nous allons essayer de ralentir l'avancé de la tumeur mais elle est très agressive. Il vous reste deux mois à vivre. On va vous laisser vous reposer.

L'équipe quitta la pièce. Sasuke était figeait, deux mois, il se répéta des dizaines de fois le peu de temps qu'il lui resté. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Et Naruto n'était pas une hallucination. Que de négations que proférait le brun. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

- Qui suis-je Sasuke ? retentit une voix qu'il connaissait bien à présent.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et le vit, assit sur le rebord avec son éternel sourire. Le blond le regardait intensément.

Pleins de détails revinrent en mémoire ; le fait que le blond connaissait des détails sur sa vie privé, le fait qu'il le suivait comme une ombre, sa voix qui avait retenti dans sa tête avant de sauter de l'immeuble... Naruto avait aussi fait disparaître la douleur en un instant. Après la surprise passée Sasuke lâcha un ricanement.

- Qui suis-je ?

- Moi.

Le blond sourit de plus belle et le félicita. Sasuke sourit à son tour, ferma les yeux et resserra sa main droite autour de la pâquerette.

* * *

Oui c'est bien étrange comme histoire et assez cruelle pour Sasuke qui est au final condamné à une mort certaine.

Petite explication de fin au cas où : Sasuke est donc malade, mais Naruto lui, est plus ou moins la personnification de sa tumeur. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
